Dark Times Call For Dark Saviors
by Scourge From BloodClan
Summary: The past was as pleasant as it could be but the present is dark and filled with pain and betrayal. What happened to make the future take such a turn? You'll just have to read and find out; cover made by the awesome cronata
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yo! Scourge here with her first ever story made by myself, so I hope you enjoy! And, please, no flames!**

**Also, cover image made by cronata from devantart! Your awesome mate! Hope you like the first chapie!**

* * *

**Dark times call for Dark Saviors **

**Chapter 1**

**Present Times**

In Death City things were eerie quiet not a soul in sight. No one walking down the stone walkways, no shoppers working, not even the famous school, Death Weapon Miester Academy, DWMA for short, was opened.

Windows were closed, doors locked. The only sound made was from the storm howling above the seemingly dead city.

There was a flat, supposedly abandoned but in better condition that the houses around it. It looked as if it was cared for with whatever resources the person living in it had.

Inside the 'living room' sat a young twenty-year old woman. Her ash blond hair which was tied in two pigtails reached her waist, eyes closed as if concentrating. She wore a battered white blouse with a yellow sweated vest, green stripped tie, red plaid skirt, black boots and a worn out trench coat that barely fit her, as well as a pair of dirty white gloves that were turning gray from the dust and dirt.

The woman's eyes opened revealing a stunning emerald color.

**Maka's P.O.V**

I hate this. I hate what this city has turned into.

It used to be so lively but now… now it is like a ghost town, no one brave enough to even step out of their homes.

Well, no one but us; Me, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid and Crona.

We sneak out of this dead place and over to the towns around us so we could buy supplies and things to keep this flat in a reasonable condition but not good enough to attract attention.

Right now everyone but me was out to get food, water, clothes everything we need, while I stayed here to look out for our current 'home'.

You are all probably wondering '' Why sneak out of the city you 'live' in and not just walk out? Or just leave?''. Wondering why no one except us even goes outside, or why everything is so run down.

We can't leave this city, at least we won't because we _will _free it. Why free it you may ask?

Well it's simple, Death City is no longer 'ours'.

We are no longer citizens of this town, more like slaves, _prisoners_.

And it's all Medusa Gorgon's fault!

If it wasn't for her capturing our friends, _torturing_ them and then turning them into some kind of sick _**animals**_ that would do what ever she commands.

Those friends, no, they were more than that. They were _family_ and Medusa took them from us.

Your all wondering who does '' friends '' are, aren't you?

They were one of the best meister and weapon pairs the school of the DWMA ever had! They were determined to keep the balance that Lord Death ones fought for.

'' Once fought for '' Yes, Lord Death was_ killed!_

We were young then and the thought of Lord _Death __**dying**_ never crossed us. But I guess we were just naive.

We didn't know that everyone dies eventually, even Gods.

Anyway the ones that helped caused this, even if I don't like to admit it, were:

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnne, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long

Shocking isn't it?

I should probably tell you how this all happened, shouldn't I?

Well, let's start from the beginning shall we?

**5 Years Earlier **

**DWMA Academy **

**Maka's P.O.V**

I was sitting on my chair, next to a sleeping Soul, reading a new book I got from the library.

We were all waiting for Professor Stein to come and an unavoidable dissection to take place again. Poor animal.

Right when I was about to wake Soul up I heard a commotion outside the school.

At least _that_ did the work for me.

'' What the hell is happening?! '' A frustrated Soul shouted, not liking that he was so rudely awoken.

'' Maybe Black*star is trying to fight Kid again? He is, after all, not here as usual '' I commented right before a brief '' Yahoo '' was heard from outside

'' Yup, so not cool dude '' Soul confirmed, murmuring the last part

'' Well come on! Let's go and stop him from doing something he _and _Tsubaki will regret ''

I got up from my seat and walked through the door, Soul trailing behind me, hands in his jacket's pockets.

When we got out, we saw a very weird sight

There were four girls in front of the school with Black*star blocking their way, Tsubaki was trying to calm the blue haired assassin so he doesn't attack the newcomers.

One of the pairs was dressed in red and white, the other in black and yellow.

The youngest looking one had black hair with red streaks and a white rose clip in it, the right side was also longer than the left. She wore a red hoodie, a black blouse, black jeans with red trimming and black combat boots with red laces. The girl had an innocent looking face with unique silver eyes. She looked to be 16 years of age.

I took a peek at her soul and it looked… interesting.

It was crimson in color, like Soul's, with a silver rose symbol floating next to the soul. It also looked very happy and close to the white haired girl.

Speaking of her, she had long white hair tied with a red ribbon on the right side of her head, icy blue eyes with a scar running down her left one. She wore a white stylish jacket, a white skirt which faded to light blue the lower it went and light blue knee high combat boots. She looked to be 18 years old.

Her soul was a light blue color, looking very grumpy but very fond, as well, with the red streaked girl's. There was a white snowflake symbol floating next to her soul.

Next to them was standing a black haired one. She had a black bow on top of her head and amber eyes complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wore low-heeled boots and stockings that started black from her hips but gradually turned purple as it neared her shoes, black ribbons on both of her hands, with black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

The black haired girl also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it was partly obscured by her vest. She wore a detached scarf-like-collar around her neck. She also looked to be 18 years old as well.

Her soul was black and looked very calm and controlled. There was a black belladonna flower next to it.

The woman to her left had long blond hair, lilac eyes and a big smile on her face.

She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart, a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same crest appears on the banner, only golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt which in the back looked to resemble a pleated skirt, over the short shorts but under the belt was a white asymmetrical back skirt. The girl also had an orange infinity scarf around her neck, brown knee-high platform boots that looked like they were made of leather with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg had a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wore black fingerless gloves. She was also, by the looks of things 18.

Her soul was yellow in color, looking very energetic and ready for a fight. There was a burning heart-like symbol next to it.

The red streaked girl stepped up

'' Hi! My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose, nice to meet you all ''


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, just so you know I can't make any speech effects that are supposed to be used when someone is speaking so, yeah, don't tell me I know, I just can't use them.**

**thoughts will be in _italic_**

* * *

**Dark Times Call For Dark Saviors **

**Chapter 2**

**Maka's P.O.V**

'' Hi! My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose, nice to meet you all! '' The now named Ruby waved with a big smile on her face.

'_Huh, her name is of a red crystal, wow' _A sweat drop appeared next to my head.

'' Me and my friends are new, so we kind of hoped that the blue haired guy could help us…'' Ruby trailed off, casting a look at said assassin

'' Not the best choice '' The white haired girl scoffed, glaring at Black*star, who took offence and tried to attack her

'' HOW DARE YOU GLARE AT ME?! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR BOWS TO NO ONE, APOLOGIZE AT ONCE! '' Tsubaki and Soul quickly restrained him

'' Uh, o-kay? '' The blond commented, sounding more like a question than anything.

'' Anyway! '' Ruby exclaimed drawing the attention onto her '' Lets introduce ourselves, right? '' She looked pointedly at the blue eyed girl

Said person rolled her eyes '' My name is Weiss Schnee. I'm a weapon, more specifically, a scythe. Ruby is my meister '' Weiss sighted, her soul looked disappointed when she said 'meister' as if she wanted to be more than that to the silver eyed girl. Ruby herself looked down when she heard that.

'' _They couldn't make it more obvious, could they? '' _I asked myself with a light frown.

The yellow dressed woman stepped up '' My name is Yang Xiao-Long! I'm the older sister of Ruby '' She grinned at the mentioned red streaked girl, who smiled in return '' I'm, like Weiss, a blade weapon and my miester is this girl over here '' Yang pointed at the amber eyed woman who sighted

'' You could have at least mentioned my name. I am Blake Belladonna, Yang's miester '' Blake finished off the introduction with a slight roll of her eyes

'' And you are? '' Was the question the now named students asked in union

'' Oh! '' I was startled but recovered quickly enough '' My name is Maka Albarn, I'm a scythe miester. My weapon is Soul '' I pointed at the albino

He grinned showing his shark-like teeth '' I'm Soul 'Eater' Evans, as bookworm here said, I'm a scythe '' in the end transforming his right hand into a blade

I glared at him and took out a dictionary

'' Maka-CHOP! '' Soul fell o the ground with a new dent to his skull

The four girls' eyes widened in shock

'' Oh my… '' Weiss whispered, Ruby took a step back, Blake raised an eyebrow and Yang just gaped at me

I smiled sheepishly '' I'm sorry? '' was the only offered apology I could think of for freaking them out

'' Well, this is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Black*star '' I quickly changed the subject back to the introduction '' Tsubaki is a chain scythe, Black*Star's weapon. ''

'' There are three other friends of ours but they haven't shown up yet ''

'' Yeah, like they can't see that '' Soul murmured picking himself up from the ground. I scowled at him, waving my book in front of his pale face.

'' Well '' Blake started '' Will you guys show us around? ''

'' Oh yes, of course '' Tsubaki replied with a soft smile and waved for everyone to follow her

**20 Minutes Later**

Everyone was, surprisingly, exhausted from the relevantly short introduction of the school grounds. We all crashed on and around a bench near the basketball court.

'' Hey I have an idea! '' Shouted an enthusiastic Yang '' Why don't we play a game of basketball? '' She offered

Soul and Black*Star looked at each other, grinning.

'' Yeah, sure, I'll just have to go to our flat and get the ball. '' The albino got up and started walking off. Right before he turned the corner he was heard to say '' Hey Kid, Liz, Patty... ''

Mentioned people came from were Soul left and greeted us

'' Hello! '' They said in union

'' Oh hey guys! Let me introduce you to the new students '' I stood up and was just about to start when—

'' OH MY SHINIGAMI! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO ASYMMETRICAL! '' Kid exploded

He ran towards the new group and started pointed out their 'flaws'

'' Why is the right side of your hair LONGER THAN THE LEFT?! And why is there a CLIP ON ONLY THE RIGHT SIDE OF YOUR HAIR?! And you! '' He pointed at Weiss, who glared at the OCD Shinigami '' WHY IS YOUR PONYTAIL ON YOUR RIGHT SIDE AND NOT IN THE MIDDLE!? '' Kid fell to his knees, punching the ground and cursing everything that was asymmetrical while shedding comical tears. Liz and Patty quickly went to his side and tried to calm him down.

'' Uh… '' Ruby murmured clearly uncomfortable with the presence of Death the Kid.

'' You people are weirder than us '' Snickered Yang, Blake trying to fight off a small smile as well. Weiss scoffed at the two of them and went to comfort Ruby, who was, still, majorly freaked out.

'' Well that is _one _way to introduce someone '' Liz stood up and went over the RWBY group '_Hehe, playing with words '_ I thought to myself with a small victorious smirk.

'' My name is Liz Thompson and that over there is Patty, my little sister. The one on the ground is Death the Kid. Sorry for the freak, he has OCD and goes ballistic from anything asymmetrical '' Liz scratched her head sheepishly

'' Well '' Yang, still snickering started '' Name's Yang Xioa-Long, this is Blake Belladonna, my miester. That over there is my little sister Ruby Rose and her weapon Weiss Schnee ''

I just caught on that the supposedly sisters had different last names, so I pointed that out

'' If you guys are sisters, then why do you have different last names? ''

Yang looked at me as if I asked the most stupid question

'' We're half sisters, duh ''

'' Oh…'' Looking down feeling embarrassed

After that an awkward silence consumed us. Before it could stretch even more Soul came back with a basketball in hand. He looked at everyone and raised an eyebrow.

'' Kid '' was his answer

'' Hmph '' was the only reply. Black*Star grinned from ear to ear and took the ball from the scythe.

'' Alright! Let's start this game! Who will play with the mighty Black*Star! Yahahahahaha '' Yang and Soul were the only interested.

' _Two vs. Two? ' _I asked myself

'' Two vs two? '' Soul mirrored my thought.

'' Seems like it! Let's play: Me and Scythe-boy vs Black*Star and Kid, what do you guys think? '' Yang offered

'' Oh, please, don't call me Scythe-boy! I have enough of it with Blair, don't need another one! '' Soul groaned

Everyone around him snickered while the RWBY group looked confused to who Blair was so I choose to answer their unvoiced question

'' Blair is a cat that is living with us. On our mission with Soul to get the final witch soul we needed for him to become a Death scythe we started fighting Blair thinking she was a witch and then we kind of had to start anew '' I looked down solemnly, Soul doing the same.

'' That's unfortunate '' Ruby, who had finally calmed down, said sympathetically.

'' Hurry up with that game of yours so we can all go home! '' Weiss tapped her foot impatiently.

'' I am incline to agree with the Ice Princess, let's go people! '' Yang took the ball from Black*Star and went to the court, Weiss glaring at her from behind.

Patty jumped up as Kid jumped up with a start

'' I had a weird vision that we had horribly asymmetrical friends playing basketball '' He said looking around and saw Weiss and Ruby, the latter glancing at him fearfully.

'' Hey Kid, let's play already, no time for your 'episodes'! '' Soul beaconed for Kid to come and join him, Black*Star and Yang.

The game started and Yang showed that she was very good. She scored almost every time, stealing the ball from the opposing team and scoring the minute she did. Soul looked ridiculous just standing there looking perplex if he should just steal Yang's shots.

The final score was 25-19 win for Yang's team or just Yang?

Ruby grinned, ran towards her sister and jumped on her back. Yang laughed and gave the shorter girl a piggy-back ride. Weiss looked almost annoyed but there was a fondness in her eyes that I barely saw. Blake was reading a book at the time but I could have sworn there was a smile on her face as well.

'_They are quite the group '_I smiled

Soul grumpily walked over to me and sat down. Even if they won he looked as if he lost the most important game of the year.

'' Why are_ you_ so grumpy '' I grinned

He cast a glare my way muttering something about 'overpowered chicks not being cool '.

All-of-a-sudden there was a 'beeping' noise inside my pocket. I took out a small pocket sized mirror seeing Lord Death calling.

'' What is it Lord Death? '' I asked switching to professional mode. Everyone around me piled up to see the masked skull of the Shinigami.

'' Hello! Waz' up? How are you doin' Maka! '' Our Headmaster said in his typically cartoonish voice. '' I'm calling to inform you that tomorrow you, Soul and the new students must come to my room, at school, so I can tell you about a mission you will have together! ''

'' Oh, alright Lord Death. Is that all? '' Was my question because I was confused as to why _Lord Death_ would call me for such a trivial matter as a mission.

'' Yes, that is all '' were his final words as his image disappeared.

'_That's it?! What! '' _I was, to say the least, shocked

'' Well, I guess we should call It a day? '' Ruby suggested as she, Weiss, Yang and Blake got ready to leave to their homes.

'' Seems like it, come on Soul '' Me and Soul started walking towards our flat, the last thing we saw was everyone else splitting up and going their own paths.

**Soul and Maka's flat**

Soul got the key and unlocked the door. We got inside to see Blair passed out on the couch. It seems someone had fun at 'Chupacabras '.

Soul went up to his room saying that he was going to sleep and I went in the kitchen to eat something.

Finally I just ate an apple and went to my room as well. I put on my pajamas and jumped in bed. Before I went to sleep however, I looked through the window and prayed that the mission wasn't going to end up in a disaster.

Finally I turned around, draped the covers over me, and fell asleep thinking about our newly made friends and how things will change.

Little did I know that their arrival wouldn't change just mine or my friends' fates, but the world's and most specifically, Death City.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Scourge here bringing you the 3rd chapie! Hope you guys like it and I kinda tried to make it longer (don't know if I succeeded tho -_-' ).**

**Also first time writing fighting scenes and... yea, they are probably, no, definitely horrible so don't hate too much ok? **

* * *

**Dark Times Call For Dark Saviors**

**Chapter 3**

**06:00 am**

**DWMA School Grounds**

**Soul's P.O.V**

'_Man, I can't believe Maka woke me up this early' _I though, irritated

''So not cool, you didn't even tell me why!'' I looked at her with sleepy eyes as we walked through the courtyard.

She sighted '' Lord Death contacted me when I woke up, told us to come immediately. ''

'_Yea '_woke up'_, waking up 2 hours before school everyday'_ I frowned _'she should take better care of herself'_

Well, looks like we're here. We stood in front of Lord Death's door. Maka knocked three times, waited a second and went in. I followed suit.

**Maka's P.O.V**

Me and Soul stood in front of Lord Death's mirror, I went to it and wrote ' 42-42-564 ' on the mirror. It wavered like disturbed water and Lord Death popped up.

'' Hello, hello! How ya doin' Maka? '' We were greeted with his usual cartoonish voice. I striated up and elbowed Soul to do the same. He did, with a little grumble.

'' You called us for a mission with the new students? '' As soon as I asked that, Ruby and Weiss came in.

'_Wait, I though the mission would be with all four of them'_ I frowned, confused

'' Ah, your all here! '' Death clapped his hands '' now we can start the debriefing! As you already know I will be sending you four on a mission to obtain a kishin egg which has given a lot of our miesters problems. It was reported that this kishin was spotted in a nearby town to the north, the only town there, and it has an unusual ability to transform, and thus, look like a human, so I will need Maka here to use her Soul Perception to track the kishin and take it down. And don't underestimate it, the creature may look weak in its real form but it's very dangerous, so watch each other's backs ok? '' He finished in an unusually serious tone, with concern coloring it.

'' Yes Lord Death! '' We sad in union

'' Well then, off you go! '' He said, back in his cartoonish voice and you could hear the smile in his voice.

**Town ?**

'' Welcome to town Rgeraya? What kind of name is that? '' Soul read out loud and asked no one in particular. We were standing at the entrance next to Soul's and Ruby's bikes. Her vehicle was pure black with a red rose on both sides. It was, surprisingly, the same mark as Soul's.

'' It doesn't matter '' Weiss glared at him '' Maka search for that soul, I want this done as fast as possible! '' She commanded

'_Wow…' _

'' No need to be so harsh Weiss, I mean we have time '' Ruby tried to reason with her friend, or crush. Weiss glanced at her and narrowed her eyes but didn't say a word.

'' Alright…'' I closed my eyes and focused on the town in front me. I created somewhat of a mental map of the place and could see blue souls in each house or on the streets. I frowned when I couldn't see the kishin's soul anywhere and focused harder. I was able to see a faint red soul amid the blue ones, my eyes opened and the mental map disappeared.

'' I think I found it '' I responded to the curious looks they were giving me and started walking towards the place I spotted the kishin egg, the others following me wordlessly.

When we walked into the town the people quickly fled inside their homes, scared. Me and my friends frowned.

'' Is it because of the kishin? '' Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side cutely. Weiss sighted '' Probably '' She trailed off spying something in the distance '' Who is that? ''

We looked over to where she was pointing and saw a strand of black hair disappearing around a corner to a shop. I activated my Soul Perception and immediately recognized the kishin egg.

I turned around to my friends and whispered '' It's the kishin! ''

'' Why are you whispering?! '' Soul whispered/shouted

'' Because we don't want it knowing we spotted it, you idiot! '' Weiss scowled at Soul, who glared right back. Ruby trying to get them to stop

'' Guys, Weiss is right! We need to keep it down but you two fighting wont helping! ''

The two huffed and looked away from each other

'_These two…'_ I sighted in exasperation.

'' Alright, I can sense the kishin egg still behind the corner so we must take in consideration that that it knows we're here. Be on your toes '' I commanded, looking pointedly at the two white haired weapons.

'' Are we ready? '' Ruby smiled, waiting eagerly for my positive answer. I smiled back and nodded, her happy spirit affecting me as well.

'' Yes! '' She pumped her fist into the air and extended her hand to Weiss. Soul grinned at me and quickly transformed. The other weapon looked at us and a faint smirk adored her features.

'' Alright… you dunce '' Weiss said but there was no malice in her words, as if that was a personal nickname she gave the red clad miester. She took Ruby's outstretched hand and transformed. Mine and Soul's eyes widened when we saw her weapon. The large frame was colored white with blue trims. The huge scythe blade was carved into a crescent shape, it looked like it could transform into different modes, like Tsubaki kind of…And is that a _gun_?!

Ruby with ease plopped the, heavy looking scythe onto her shoulder and giggled at our expressions.

'_Well, now we know why Weiss smirked'_

'' Well, are we going to get that kishin? '' She asked but it sounded more of a statement than anything.

'' First '' Weiss's form appeared on the wicked scythe blade… naked, WHAT?! '' We should go to higher ground, the roofs, so we could have better advantage over our current enemy, considering Maka's statement that the kishin probably knows we're here for it '' .

Ruby heaved the scythe in a more comfortable position and quickly ran towards the nearest building. She was very fast, basically a blur! I followed suit behind her. When we got on top of a house looking over the corner the kishin was, we heard an unmistakable growl. Suddenly the roof beneath us started to tremble and crumbled with us falling inside the house.

Inside it was pitch black and I had a feeling it was bigger than it looked from the outside. The lights were turned on, blinding us for a moment.

'' HA! The academy didn't have anymore professionals so they send some petty students after me?! HahahahahahahahAHAHAHAHA! ''

We turned towards the direction of the laughter and found a 'man' in a dark cloak, black pants, boots and sunglasses. 'He' took the glasses off and showed us the typical black holes of a kishin.

He grinned, showing his sharp teeth '' You will be easy pray '', Ruby and me glared at the creature and ran towards it.

Ruby swung Weiss in a huge arc intending to catch the kishin from a distance but it easily jumped backwards, avoiding it. I used that as my distraction and came closer swinging Soul sideways barely nipping 'his' clothes.

The kishin hissed and started to transform into his true form. His hands expanded and became super long with sharp claws, tentacles came out its back, his face became pure white with stitched eyelids and mouth and his legs became bulky, surprisingly the cloak remained intact.

It swung its tentacles at both of us with incredible speed, Ruby managed to avoid it barely and I was nicked at the cheek, blood slowly sliding down it.

'' Maka, you ok? '' Soul worriedly asked

'' I'm fine '' I reassured him looking up just in time to see one of the tentacles heading my way. My eyes widened, there was no way I could avoid, that is why I brought up Soul to deflect it but found myself being tackled to the ground.

'' Don't try to deflect them '' Ruby answered my questioning gaze '' it doesn't work well '' I looked down at Weiss to see her bleeding at the handle, gasping I looked at the blade seeing her reflection bleeding at the shoulder.

'' Are you alright Weiss? '' I asked worried for my friend.

'' Hmph, I'm fine! No need to mope at a time like this! '' She glared at me with a heated gaze, determination in her eyes. Ruby had the same reflecting within her silver orbs as well.

We separated when we had to avoid another of those appendages, it collided with the ground making a mini-explosion from the force of the hit.

'_If that hits us, we would be nothing but stains on the floor and walls'_ were my dark thoughts as I avoided another tentacle trying to get close to the unmoving kishin.

Ruby jumped on top of a shelf when she looked as if an idea stuck her

'' Duh… '' I heard her murmur

I watched as she talked with Weiss for a moment when the scythe transformed into some-kind of gun. It looked like a medium-length bolt-action rifle. Ruby started firing rapidly hoping to hit her target. Sadly the shots were deflected by the creature's claws. I hid behind a closet and waited for the perfect opportunity to get the kishin by surprise and destroy it.

Ruby continued to shoot at the monster until she had to jump to avoid two of the tentacles but a third one caught her by the ankle and held her upside down, Weiss being dropped on the ground. The red clad miester was then fling across the room with great strength and hit the wall with tremendous force. The wall slightly cracked, Ruby sliding down it unconscious.

'' RUBY! '' Weiss shouted transforming back to human form and hurrying towards her miester. I wanted to go over there so badly but I couldn't ditch this perfect opportunity. The creature was distracted and I came out of my hiding place quickly shortening the distance with the kishin, swinging Soul in an arc and slicing the creature in half.

The kishin egg didn't appear but I didn't pay in mind neither did Soul as he transformed into his human form and we both ran towards Weiss, who was kneeling beside Ruby.

'' Is she ok? '' I asked worriedly looking over Weiss's shoulder to see if Ruby had any visible injuries.

'' I'm not too sure but I think she may have broken some of her ribs because of the impact and probably have head concussion '' Weiss explained hurriedly placing Ruby on her back '' Come on, we have to get out of here ''

We were out of the building when it exploded from the inside. We were thrown to the ground, Weiss's hold on Ruby tightening and using her own body to cushion our injured friend.

We slowly got up seeing the kishin still alive in his 'human' form. It was glaring at us with undeniable fury.

'' You little runts! You were actually able to destroy my 'clown' form! '' He screamed and charged at us!

The kishin swung his fist at Weiss, seeing as she was preoccupied with carrying Ruby but missed when she transformed one of her hands into a scythe blade and blocked. The kishin continued to try and punch the white haired girl with her defending herself but looking tired after every block, as if the creature's punches were stronger than they looked.

'' Tired already human!? I guess it's natural when your opponent can suck out your energy and make it its own! '' The kishin grinned and took Weiss by surprise when he grabbed her hair, throwing her away and through a wall of a nearby hotel. Ruby was yanked from her partner's side and held by the throat by the kishin. He started to glow a dark purple as his energy began to refill with Ruby's.

'' NO! '' Me and Soul shouted, he transformed and I sprinted towards our endangered comrade. I swung the scythe and managed to make the kishin jump away from Ruby, dropping her in the process. I positioned myself between my unconscious friend and the creature.

At that moment Weiss came back and hit the 'man' in the right side of his face, making him turn around in a circle because of the force and getting kicked in the stomach afterwards. He stumbled backwards and was promptly cut diagonally by Weiss, who jumped back, me taking her place and swinging Soul horizontally slicing the kishin in half. We were breathing heavily from the two fights, Weiss having additional bruises and cuts from the crash.

I watched the corpse of the kishin, its egg still not appearing.

'_Why?'_ I thought to myself

Suddenly the body began to glow a dark purple color and started to mend together!

'_WHAT!'_ I was immediately alarmed and shouted to Weiss to get ready for another fight. She looked at me in confusion but it soon changed to shock as she watched the phenomenon.

The two sides of the body started to melt away and form a new form. It had small red eyes, slender arms and legs, white saw like teeth with an everlasting smile, and it looked like it was made from sickly green dripping acid.

'' **Re****Ad****Y f****Or ****Yo****Ur ****De****At****H m****Ie****St****Er****S?** '' It said in a distorted voice, creeping us out.

Weiss tensed but winced when her shoulder's injury acted up. She growled and turned around to Ruby.

'' Come on you dunce, I need you '' Weiss got on her knees and touched their foreheads together. A soft light emitted from the point of connection and they both glowed white. They both opened their eyes at the same time and Ruby smiled at her partner.

'' Thank you Weiss, you're the best partner I could ever ask for! '' She grinned, getting up and jumping a bit. It's like Weiss has healing ability, I wonder if it only works for her miester.

The two locked gazes grinned and smirked, took each other's hands, Weiss transformed and Ruby took a battle stance.

'' Alright, let's teach this slime ball not to mess with the DWMA students! '' She shouted enthusiastically coming to stand next to me. I nodded and we both looked at the kishin before us.

We ran towards it on both sides and sliced when we passed but it didn't do anything. The injury appeared but just as quickly disappeared, It turned towards us an unleashed a volley of goo-ish balls aimed at us. We were too cautious from before to block so the only option was to avoid, when the projectiles touched the ground they started to burn it just like acid….. Good thing we didn't block or Soul and Weiss would have suffered grave damage.

I looked around the town for something to help us defeat this weird kishin. Hearing a cry of pain I turned around afraid of what I will see and to my surprised it was the creature that cried out. Ruby seems to have cut one of the electric wires by accident and the bald side of it had touched the kishin. I grinned

'' Ruby! Cut all the electric wires surrounding the kishin! I have a plan '' I shouted towards my friend who looked at me confused at first but quickly catching on and nodding. Ruby went around the poles with the electric wires and started cutting them faster and faster until the kishin egg was surrounded by blue, cackling, electric wires. It looked scared to move but nevertheless started spewing a stream of acid at Ruby who was still close by, cutting the last of the wires. I heard Weiss warning her partner just in time for Ruby to jump out of the way.

'_Now we just have to make it back up towards the electricity'_ were my thoughts as I started running towards the acid monster. It noticed me and extended its arms, they began to form a claw like structure and the 'nails' started growing longer and longer until they were racing towards me, intending to impale me all the while it was shooting those goo balls at Ruby, keeping her distracted. I dodged to the right but to my shock from the side of the arms another set came out and punched me in the side causing me to stumble and crash a little ways away from my target.

Ruby was avoiding the goo when she cocked the scythe with the blade facing backwards. She pulled the trigger and shot forwards with incredible speed, avoiding the upcoming projectiles with ease and coming closer and closer to the kishin. She started slashing at the monster at different angles, being able to do so with the amount of speed she had, the creature started focusing solely on the red blur attacking it. The kishin extended its claws at her, missing every time and with multiple sets of claws coming out of the original, chasing after the red clad miester. Ruby forced the goo monster to step backwards to avoid her strikes, unbeknowing to the kishin that it was backing up towards a bunch of cackling wires, too preoccupied with her. I quickly got up and joined Ruby in her assault. Hacking and slashing we started to pick up ground on it even if we got hit a few times it didn't stop us from advancing.

After a few more attacks the kishin hit its back on the wires and started shrieking in pain as hundreds upon hundreds of volts attacked what even system it had. The monster began to smoke (if that was even possible) and started to fossilize and crack. Just then we looked at each other, nodded and swung our scythes in union, destroying the kishin once and for all.

Weiss and Soul transformed back to human forms looking exhausted as did we. We all had bruises, cuts and some injuries like Weiss's shoulder, Soul's leg which got caught by one of the claws, Ruby's old injuries which seemed to not have disappeared fully and was hunched over because of her ribs and me with fractured ribs as well from the hit I took to the side.

The kishin's 'body' disappeared and in its place floated a glowing red egg, pulsating with evil power.

'' So '' Ruby started, wincing a little '' who's getting the soul? ''

'' That… is a good question '' I commented looking at the price.

'' I say Ice Princess here takes it. As much as I don't like it, it could be like a ' Welcome to the DWMA present ' sort of '' Soul grudgingly offered through gritted teeth. I smiled at him with an approving glint in my eyes.

'' Yea, I agree ''

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, then and us and then at the soul. Ruby came up to me and Soul

'' Thanks guys, I really—I mean, _we_ really appreciate it '' She said with a genuine smile on her innocent face. She looked at Weiss and nodded.

'' Well, Welcome to Death City '' The blue eyed weapon said jokingly and ate the soul '' Let's get out of here ''.

'' Yeah '' the three of us murmured in agreement

We started walking/limping towards out bikes thinking of how we were going to even ride them.

'' That was one _hell_ of a first mission, eh? '' Ruby asked rhetorically as we got on Soul and Ruby's bikes and started heading back towards Death City.

**? P.O.V**

High in the sky above Rrgeraya a person floated, having observed the battle that the students fought.

'_Well, I can safely say that my experiment was a success'_ the mysterious person though with a grin and an insane glint in their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo Scourge here with the fourth chapie! Hope I did better than before and thanks a bunch Sandstorm3D for your helpful advises!**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**Dark Times Call For Dark S****aviors**

**Chapter 4**

**A week after the fight**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

It was early Saturday morning.

Maka was sitting on her bed thinking over all the things that had happened in these four days. First she and the gang have met new transfer students named Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long. They became fast friends and were sent on their first mission together.

Soul and Maka had to go to a town named Rrgeraya with Ruby and Weiss to take out a kishin causing a lot of trouble for Lord Death. They agreed and went there. The fight was long considering the kishin had three forms, one was his 'human' form, the other a 'clown' as he referred to it and the last one was an acid monster. The students were able to defeat it but were not aware that the creature was a creation of someone who was observing them from above.

**Maka's P.O.V**

It was a very… interesting week to say the least. First we met some new students, then we fought a goo monster and when we came back we learned that Ruby's sister, Yang and her miester, Blake, have been on a mission themselves with Black*star and Tsubaki. Their mission was to destroy a kishin calling himself 'Jeff the Kishin', as it seemed it was all talk and no bite and so our friends easily defeated it even though Blake had some scratches from the knife it wielded.

When me, Soul, Weiss and Ruby were going towards the infirmary we met Yang and the others and… It didn't go over well.

**3 days earlier **

When the blond girl saw the state her sister was in she literally exploded and started shouting and spewing threats at Weiss for not keeping her sister safe, in her blind rage not seeing that Weiss was as injured as Ruby.

Blake quickly restrained the angry weapon and tried to reason with her. The others and I just watched from the sidelines as the protective side of Yang took over and nearly made her pummel the blue eyed girl.

Weiss glared at the angry brawler, getting pissed off herself

'' We don't have _time_ for this! I have to get Ruby, myself, Maka and Soul to the infirmary right now! If you won't let us pass then so help me I _will_ make you! '' The enraged response calmed Yang down considerately and she stepped aside letting us pass but she send a scowl at Weiss for good measures.

When we got to the infirmary Nygus quickly patches us up but told me and Ruby that we had to stay for two days at least so we could heal our ribs properly.

But before the nurse could place us on the two beds occupying the room Weiss wished for Ruby to get a private one because she wanted to speak to her alone. I could guess were that was going so I told Nygus that is was ok and thus me and Ruby were placed in different rooms. Where they got them from I would never know.

When we were signet out I wasn't surprised when Weiss and Ruby walked out hand in hand. Neither was Yang nor Blake, the others were a different story.

Black*star didn't say anything, only blabbering about how he will surpass God, Tsubaki was happy for the two and wished them luck, Soul just grinned and congratulated them, Patty laughed and patted their backs, Liz had a huge smile on her face, squealed and hugged both of them to death and Kid also wished them luck before freaking out about Black*star ruining the symmetry of the school… again.

**Now**

And now I am here waiting for Soul to get back from where ever he went off to with Black*star. I was reading one of my many books to pass the time and the idea of calling my female friends popped up in my mind but I shook it off telling myself that they were probably busy.

I closed my book and sighed in boredom, there was nothing to do! Right when I was about to just ditch everything and take a nap the mirror in my bathroom started buzzing. Getting up from my bed I went to the mirror to see Lord Death calling.

'' Hello Lord Death, what it is? '' I asked as the image of my headmaster popped up

'' Hello, hello Maka! Are you on your own? '' tilting his head he asked in an oddly quiet voice

'' Yes, I am '' my answer was quick and to the point

'' MAKA! MY BABY GIRL! '' there was a shriek and my papa's face came into view stretching the mirror's surface to come closer to my face, his being stained with comical tears of relief and a smile.

I scoffed at him '' Get out of the way papa, I'm having a discussion with Lord Death ''

'' But I haven't seen my precious Maka for so long~!'' He stated trying to bring me into a hug trough the mirror.

I glared darkly at him and said in a cold tone '' I don't care ''.

Death Scythe then proceeded to sulk in a corner holding a small Maka doll in his hands…creepy bastard.

'' Anyway why did you call Lord Death? '' I turned back towards him who had an exasperated look on his mask

'' I want you to get everyone of your friends, including the RWBY group and come here '' He explained vaguely

I looked confused but nodded either way. The image disappeared and I prepared myself to hunt down my friends.

First I went to the basketball court and to my luck Soul, Black*star, Kid and Yang were there along with Blake, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

'' Hey guys! Lord Death called us to go to his room! All we need now is to find Weiss and Ruby '' I called out towards them muttering the last part to myself

'' If you're wondering where the lovebirds are, they are out on a date. I could call them '' Yang pointed out pulling out her mirror. I nodded and she dialed her sister's number

'' Yeah? '' The image of Ruby appeared on the mirror looking confused and a little agitated, Weiss standing behind her looking over her shoulder slightly glaring at us.

'' Hey sis' Maka said that Lord Death is calling us '' Yang proclaimed grinning smugly probably happy that she was able to ruin their date with a good excuse.

'' Hmph, fine, we will meet there '' Weiss scowled at us and their image disappeared.

'' Let's go '' I commanded going towards the school they quickly following behind me, some keeping in pace with me, others slacking off and walking slowly.

**Lord Death's Room**

When we walked in the room Ruby and Weiss were already there waiting for us, Papa and Lord Death in front of them

'' MAKA~! '' Death Scythe started sprinting towards me but I took a book seemingly out of nowhere and maka chopped him, he crumbled on the ground, comical blood spewing out of his head from where the book hit, crying.

I stared coldly at his pathetic form while the RWBY gang gawked at me.

'' So Lord Death what did you call us for? '' I asked unfazed by what I've done.

'' Well '' he sweat dropped '' I called you all here to assign you for a new mission. You will all head out tomorrow to the jungle of Amazonia, there is a sighting of a creature lurking around the forest close to one of the villages. We assume it's a kishin trying to sneak in a kill before alerting us. I want you all to investigate and if you encounter the creature to destroy it. Don't let it kill any of the people living there. I will write the number of the place you will be going to and step through the mirror when I say so. After that you will be on your own. ''

We nodded and walked out.

We were stepping outside in the courtyard when Ruby commented

'' Well, me and Weiss ''

''Weiss and I '' corrected the white haired weapon

'' Yeah, yeah, _Weiss and I_ already did our homework and we are going to go back to our date ''

'' That you so rudely interrupted '' cut in Weiss

'' Soooo we will see you guys tomorrow '' Ruby finally finished and she and Weiss started walking away from us hand in hand.

'_They are one of a kind aren't they?'_ I thought to myself while a small smile made its way upon my face.

'' What are we gonna do now? '' Yang asked with her hands crossed behind her head boredly, Blake was next to her reading a book titled '' Ninja's of Love '' and I had a gut feeling that the book didn't have a very innocent content.

'' We could to our homework now so we don't get behind when we go to that mission '' Blake suggested closing her book. Yang looked at her in shock.

'' Are you serious?! It's Saturday, a day for fun not study! '' She said in mock seriousness, Blake rolling her eyes at her immature weapon.

'' I agree with Blake '' I threw in

'' Of course you would agree Maka you're such a bookworm '' Soul commented, hands in his jackets pockets with a lop sided grin on his face

I scowled at him '' Maka~….. CHOP! '' and he lay on the ground with yet another dent on his skull. Yang snickered getting used to this display already.

'' Hey, where did Kid, Liz and Patty disappear to? '' Tsubaki asked, concerned. Black*star also looked around but shrugged saying that he probably couldn't handle his godly presence. Soul and I sighted at his egoism.

'' Come on lets go to the library '' I started walking back towards the school again. Everyone else looked at each other, shrugged and followed. When we got there me, Blake and Tsubaki started doing our homework while also making sure our weapons and mister were doing theirs as well.

'' Ugh, I don't wanna do this! '' Soul wined childishly

I glanced at him annoyed that he didn't even try…. And we haven't even started! Blake finished remarkably fast and went to help her pleading weapon who in turn grinned widely

'_At least they get a long'_ I though bitterly watching them finishing their homework together while Tsubaki was trying to stop Black*star from doing push-ups every time he got something wrong _'Which is probably every time. No wonder Tsubaki is trying to make him stop. I've been friends with him for a long time but I still can't get use to his methods of studying OR fighting! That makes me wonder how much souls they have collected'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Soul calling for me. I turned around to find him, not even started with his homework, looking at me pleadingly. _'Well that's a first' _I went to him and he asked for my notes. I rolled my eyes because I knew he hasn't even written a single sentence to help him with his homework. I contemplated giving him my notes because if I didn't that would teach him to take his own but I really doubted it would have help so I just gave them to him._ 'At least he is actually doing something'_ were my thoughts as I looked over at my best-friend _still_ trying to get her miester to study. _'Poor Tsubaki_'

'' I'M DONE! '' Yang shouted excitedly getting up from her seat and doing a happy dance, Blake watching her in amusement.

When Soul was finished and Tsubaki doing both hers and Black*star's homework we all agreed to go out for dinner.

When we got to the pizza place to our surprise we found Ruby and Weiss there as well. We went inside and sat in front of them, they recoiled when seeing us.

'' Are you people stalking us or something '' Weiss said suspiciously, eyes narrowed

We quickly shook our heads not wanting to see what she would do when angry._ 'I don't want to find out if she is anything like Professor Stein'._

We ordered a vegetarian pizza for me, a special meal for Soul '_Of course he would',_ Tsubaki ordered some green tea, Black*star went for the star-shaped kids menu '_I bet he didn't even look at what he was ordering. Going for it only because it was a star…'_ I face palmed. Ruby and Weiss had already ordered a meal for two _'Cute!'_ I nearly giggled, Blake wished for a pepperoni pizza and Yang wanted a coke and hamburger. _'Was that even in the menu?!'_ I looked again and realized that it was.

They took our menus away and told us that our meals will be ready in a couple of minutes. Weiss and Ruby's came early, considering they ordered probably way before we came, and started eating glancing at each other 'secretly' but I could spot them pretty easily. I almost laughed out loud at their poor attempts.

'' Sooo…. '' Soul tailed off not knowing what to say to start a conversation, personally neither did I.

'' When exactly _does_ our mission start? Lord Death said morning but…'' Ruby asked hesitantly looking at all of us.

'' I'm guessing somewhere at 6a.m or 7a.m '' I offered

Soul, Yang, Ruby and Black*star all groaned complaining about getting up early on a weekend. I sighed _'They need to get use to this because I doubt such a mission will be our last'_ my thoughts wandered back to the fight me, Soul, Ruby and Weiss fought that was still fresh in my mind.

We all perked up when our orders came. While eating we chatted away, laughing and having a good time.

'_I am so glad we met these four'_ I grinned before getting a bite from by pizza _'They are quite the group and they mesh pretty well with us. Yang is almost like Black*star but not as arrogant, Blake and Weiss are more like me but I'm not as cold as Weiss or strict as her…. Am I? Well anyway; Tsubaki and Ruby are almost alike, while having soft sides Ruby is more childish than Tsubaki but in a very amusing way'_ I giggled when said person threw a piece of cheese from her pizza at Yang quickly pretending as if she didn't do anything. Yang looked at all of us suspiciously when she heard Ruby silently snickering. She grinned and threw her own projectile at her sister. They were about to start a sister-on-sister food fight but Weiss and Blake stopped them before it could go out of hand.

'' Don't do that you dunce! We're in a restaurant. '' scolded Weiss trying to clean Ruby's face, that was stained with food with a napkin, Blake doing the same to Yang. Both sisters grinned sheepishly at their partners. Me and the others chuckled at the display _'I really don't have words anymore ',_ finishing my pizza I waited for the rest to eat their own.

Once we were all done and paid for the meals we went outside to the nearby park and sat down either on the grass or benches.

Yang burped unattractively '' Oh man, I'm stuffed! What are we gonna do, lay and laze around? '' She suggested, laying on the grass and using her hands as a pillow for her head. The others nodded while Blake and I took out our books to read. Weiss was sitting on the grass with her back against the bench for support, running her fingers though Ruby's hair who was lying on her lap dozing off. Black*star and Soul were competing on who can do more pull-ups on a thick branch of a tree close to where the rest of us were.

'_Boys' _I rolled my eyes. Tsubaki was, for once, not worrying about anything and was against the tree the two idiots were, trying to relax.

Everything was very calm up until we heard a loud 'Yahooo!' from the blue haired monkey as he started boasting that no one can beat him while Soul fell on his back from exhaustion. Everyone just shook their head and some even face palmed.

'' Maka '' I heard Weiss calling me

'' Yes? ''

'' Why did you 'Maka-Chop' your, I presume, father? '' Weiss asked putting air quotes on Maka-Chop while still stroking a sleeping Ruby's hair.

'' Oh '' I hesitated not wanting to reveal such personal things to people I have met a week ago but in the end I guess it was my gut telling me to trust them '' When I was little, while my papa and mama were still together, Death Scythe always cheated on my mama with others girls. Getting drunk and everything. My mom had had enough and left but even so my father continued to go out with every single woman he could and it sickens me to this day. My family was ruined because of his womanizing and I'll never forgive him for that '' I was looking everywhere but at the RWBY gang, Ruby who has woken up somewhere in the beginning of my little story. They all had sympathetic looks on their faces while Weiss and Ruby had an understanding one.

'' I can almost relate '' Ruby stated looking at the sky '' When I was born my father didn't want me for some reason and made mom take me away to the woods in some small shack that we lived in ever since but…'' here she trailed off seemingly fighting off tears from slipping.

'' You don't need to tell us '' I told her gently not wanting her to say something when she's not ready. Yang nodded as well as Weiss and Blake who all seem to know …_'Of course they would! They were probably friends longer than even me and the others'_ I mentally kicked myself for pointing out the obvious.

'' Heh '' Yang chuckled '' we aren't _that_ different from each other after all! '' Everyone smiled at each other even Weiss had a little smirk on her face.

Everything was peaceful after that. We shared some stories from our past but mainly Yang boasting how her 'team' was going to be the best there is. Very different from Soul's perspective where he says _he_ would become the best Death Scythe and how _I_ was the coolest partner ever. He never said all of us, me, him, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black*star, as a team.

That was the main difference between us and the RWBY gang. They have worked as a team probably from the minute they knew each other and have been working as a team ever since. I'm not saying that the others and I don't fights as a team but we just… I don't think we have such a strong bond as them and I wish someday we could have an even stronger connection between us that is not just Soul Resonance.

Shooing such thoughts out of my head I asked our newest friends a question I have been itching to know.

'' So have you guys ever performed Soul Resonance? ''

They looked at each other a little surprised but soon after Yang answered with the biggest grin on her face.

'' Yup! Me and Blake were the first to achieve it while Ruby and the Ice Princess took longer because they always clashed and argued '' She laughed at the end. Weiss huffed and snarled at the blond

'' Friendships aren't so easily achievable! Let alone Soul Resonance '' Yang looked at the irritated weapon and smirked

'' You're right but if Ruby wasn't as persistent to make you her friend I doubt you both would be anywhere _near_ where you are now '' that made Weiss turn a little pink and shut up._ 'Wow, Yang is better with words than I initially thought'_ I looked at the blond in surprise. Seems not all blonds are idiots, my mind going back to a student named Hero, and no I am not insulting myself. I am NOT a blond but an ashy color.

'' Hey Yang '' Soul, who came to sit with us a moment ago, started '' Can you show us your weapon form? '' he asked genuinely curious. Come to think of it I haven't seen Yang transform at all. Only Tsubaki and Black*star probably have.

Blake looked over the book she was reading glancing towards my weapon and then at Yang.

'' Go ahead '' with that approval Yang grinned and changed

Her weapon form was a katana like weapon with a black hilt and pure golden blade. She had some kind of chain dangling from the end of the hilt, that could be for keeping the blade in the miester's hand if she ever lost her grip. All in all it was a very simple design, nothing like Weiss's weapon form but that didn't mean it was less deadly. I can bet Blake is an expert in using these kinds of weapons_ 'Kind of like Black*star but a lot more serious than him'_.

After that Yang went back to her human form and stretched.

'' Man this day was so lazy '' she laughed

'' We need the most rest we can get for tomorrow '' Blake reminded her and everyone else. Ruby got up from Weiss's lap, grinned and stole a quick kiss from the white haired beauty. Weiss blushed and hid her face in her hands. Yang grinned and bear hugged her sister saying something about how proud she was. Blake smirked at the sisters' antics while everyone else laughed.

Sundown was coming and as I looked at our new friends playing around and laughing along with us I couldn't help but smile. I felt like I could trust these new girls with my life, which is saying something considering I like to think myself as independent. I'm finding myself getting very fond of these four unique personalities meshed into a same group and I can't wait to see how our first team mission will go.

'' Hey Maka '' Soul murmured. I looked at him expecting something serious up until I saw him grin '' I'm glad they became our friends '' well that was nice of him, maybe I'm judging him too quickly—'' Especially the blond one! '' _'Never mind'_ I sighted in exasperation. _'Boys'_ I though, annoyed _'always looking at the body of a girl'_.

Ruby let out a long yawn soon followed by Yang.

'' We should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be difficult I can feel it '' Weiss got up and started walking away, Ruby quickly running after her and jumping on her back for a few moments after that going to walk beside her girlfriend and taking her hand in hers. Blake rubbed her eyes and closed her book, calling out to Yang as she started walking towards her friends. The blond weapon waved at us and yelled 'Goodnight' as she started running towards the retreating forms of her 'team'.

Soon after that out group also started splitting apart and going to their homes. _'I have to agree with Yang'_ I thought to myself while Soul and I walked towards our flat_ 'this day was lazy'_.

**The next day**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

It was early morning when the Soul Eater gang met up with RWBY at Lord Death's room all of them fidgeting nervously but at the same time excited for the upcoming mission.

'' Hello, hello students! Let's get you started '' Lord Death wrote on his mirror the numbers '48-49-348'. It wavered like disturbed water and an image of a jungle appeared. The DWMA students all looked at each other and went through. They found themselves in a very lively forest with tons of animal activity and plant life.

'' Ok, what is a mirror doing in the middle of a jungle?! '' Yang asked looking back at said item. Everyone around her looked just as confused and shrugged helplessly.

'' Alright! Let's start looking for that kishin! '' Ruby shouted enthusiastically, Weiss shushing her to keep quiet.

The eleven friends made their way through the thick plants looking around for any sighs of the creature.

'' Hey Maka, Kid why don't you guys use your Soul Perception? '' Soul asked his partner and friend.

'' Wait! Kid can do it, too? '' the RWBY gang asked collectively

The others nodded while the two miesters focused on their ability. Unfortunately when opening their eyes they shook heads.

'' I can't sense anything other than us and the other animals' souls '' Maka answered the confused stares they were getting, Kid confirming that he couldn't see anything as well.

'' Well that sucks! '' Yang threw her hands in the air '' Now what? ''

'' We keep looking '' was her answer given by Weiss '' we can't give up so easily ''

The blond smirked '' Awww~ you got that determination from Ruby didn't ya? '' she teased the now flustered scythe.

'' Now is not the time for this Yang '' Blake called out to her weapon which pouted but stopped.

The students kept walking around in the maze like forest until they felt a tumor that almost sent them flying to the ground. Their looks of shock passed by quickly and were replaced with fierce confidence. They took off to where they felt the source of the earthquake was and when they got thee their confidence quickly disapeared

'' Oh what the FUCK IS THAT?! ''


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Scourge here bringing you the fifth chapie!**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**Dark Times Call For Dark Saviors**

**Chapter 5**

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

'' Oh what the FUCK IS THAT?! '' Yang yelled in shock when she saw what they were up against

The creature before them was at least 5 meters tall with white fur adoring its body and a wolf's head with piercing red eyes. It had some kind of cannons on both of its shoulders and what looked like little missile launchers as well. The creature's muscular arms were packed with hundreds of small spikes and some big ones thrown in there with deadly looking claws, it's legs where the same. There was a ridiculously long tail with a needle like end that could easily pierce any of the students, in weapon form or not.

'' Is that even a kishin? '' Ruby asked fearfully looking at their enemy.

'' I suppose…'' Maka trailed off beginning to think of how she and Kid weren't able to sense such a thing's soul, if it even had one.

'' Transform? '' Soul looked at his miester as did the other weapons to theirs.

'' Well of course or do you want to fight it on your own? '' Weiss bit Soul's head off. He glared right back at his fellow albino.

'' This is no time for fighting! I'm surprised the creature hasn't attacked us yet '' Kid looked at the two fighting weapons and then at the kishin. It looked like it didn't even acknowledge them.

'' Maybe it's like T-Rex? '' suggested Ruby.

'' A what? '' the others asked in union

'' A T-Rex! I read in a book, when I was little, about a giant lizard called a dinosaur and it said that the T-Rex couldn't see it's pray if they didn't move '' she explained.

'' Hmm '' they all started thinking it over until—

'' No giant lizard can take on the GREAT BLACK*STAR! YAAAHOOO! '' the blue haired ninja jumped into action with Tskubaki in hand.

'' Wait Black*star! '' his comrades shouted

The assassin was able to reach the beast's chest and swung his chain-scythe. The hit connected easily considering the size of the kishin but no damage was taken. It just brought up one hand and slapped Black*star away like some annoying fly. The boy crashed into the ground creating a small crater.

When the dust settled Black*star was trying to stand up with help from his weapon.

The rest of the students stood in shock when they saw what happened. Black*star may be egoistical but he was no push-over and seeing him being taken down so easily showed the students that this kishin could be taken down only with perfect teamwork. But how could they work as a team? They were_ two different _teams with different styles of fighting and understanding of each other. And let's not forget the different power levels.

So they did the only thing they could. They fought with their own teams. Let's hope that that would be enough.

Maka went for the kishin's leg and tried to climb up the spikes it had with the help of her scythe, Soul. She was successful until she began to be an annoyance to the creature so it shook its leg viciously causing Maka to lose her balance and fall hitting her back on the rocky ground bellow.

Death the Kid started shooting at the beast's eyes but they were small compared to the rest of its body so he missed every shot. Hitting only the outer layer and thus not able to damage the actual eye.

He huffed and started up Soul Resonance. His pistols, Liz and Patty, transformed into big cannons. They started counting from 10 while charging the 'Death Cannon' and when they were done it fired

'' Death Cannon '' Kid whispered before two giant compressed soul energy beams went towards their enemy, Kid sliding backwards a little by the force of the shots.

They hit their target quickly and powerfully in the head finally getting a sound from the kishin, but it wasn't a sound they have wanted to hear. Instead of a cry of pain the creature roared in rage!

The sudden shockwave caused by it sends everyone to the ground.

Ruby landed on a tree behind the kishin because she had been trying to attack its back. Luckily it hasn't used its tail on her. She had used Weiss, her scythe to try and injure the creature but it looked like that fur worked as armor and a tough one, too.

Blake was sent into a bush not too far away from Ruby. She had been trying to get up the body of the kishin, same as Maka, but by the tail. A lot more dangerous root but with her speed and acrobatics she was able to get to the shoulder. Alas the shockwave was powerful enough to send her off.

Kid was mostly unaffected by it, considering he was on the ground, but he was thrown for a loop until he stopped at the edge of a lake that was nearby the battleground.

Black*star seemed to not feel the shockwave but was still trying to get back on his feet. It seems the hit was more damaging than they thought, him included.

Maka wasn't affected either. She had managed to stab Soul into the ground and prevent herself from being flung to who knows where.

They all got up slowly and looked at the kishin who hasn't even moved that much.

'' We're not doing anything! '' shouted the slightly metallic voice of Yang as her image appeared on the blade of the katana.

'' We have to hit the eyes! Nothing else is working, its fur is too strong '' Ruby said to everyone else.

'' We know that! '' Soul shouted not really meaning to but doing so because of the stress of actually facing something of this caliber.

Ruby shrunk back from the yell a look of hurt flashing through her eyes.

Weiss appeared on the blade of the scythe and glared at the shark toothed weapon

'' Oi, don't yell at her! If you have any bright ideas why don't you share them?! '' she shouted.

'' This is no time for fighting you two! '' Blake commanded glaring at both of them.

'' He/She started it! '' they said in union before looking at each other in surprise but going back to glaring faster than you could blink. Blake sighed in aggravation and pitched the bridge of her nose.

'' DUCK! '' Kid shouted as he threw himself on the ground. The others eyes widened in shock at the sudden outburst but followed his lead. Good thing they did or else they would have become swish cheese because of the monster firing some kind of purple magic bullets, from its cannons, at the teens. It missed by a hair's length. Dust shrouded the students as they lay on the ground terrified that they probably escaped death by a mere inch.

'' Let's hide somewhere while the dust is still in the air so we can plan how to actually defeat that thing '' Liz whispered to the others while her weapon form shook a little.

'' I agree, come on '' Maka started crawling towards a very dense part of the forest that was, luckily, close to where they were.

Once they were out of harm's way they settled on the grass and started discussing about how to go with this.

'' There is nothing to discuss! We just go out there and beat it to death! '' Black*star said in a too confidant voice

'' Yeah, we saw how good _that_ went '' Yang said sarcastically. The blue haired ninja growled at the weapon

'' Are you insulting my skills?! '' He got up and seemed ready to break the katana in two but was stopped by Maka who looked at his in disapproval.

'' As Blake said, this is not the time for fights! We need to figure out how to beat that thing ''

'' I don't think we have much of a choice '' Ruby muttered to herself

'' What? '' Weiss asked her

'' I think we have to use Soul Resonance ''

'' What?! But Maka and Black*star haven't been able to and Kid's shot didn't work on it either! ''Weiss tried to reason with her miester but Ruby shook her head.

'' If we can somehow all do Soul Resonance at the same time and attack one spot I think we could actually do some damage ''

Weiss sighted. There was no way she was going to get Ruby to re-think her plan. When the red tinted girl had something in mind she went through with it to the end.

'' Even _if_ they achieve Soul Resonance how are you sure they will be able to maintain it? '' that was Weiss's last hope of directing Ruby's plan somewhere else.

'' They will, I know they will! And besides we won't need too long, only 10 seconds at most '' Ruby was confidante in her new friends. Something Weiss hasn't seen in a long time.

'' Hey guys! '' Ruby called out to the rest of the group that was arguing on what to do. They all looked at the youngest.

'' We have to use Soul Resonance! Me, Blake ad Kid could guide you four on how to achieve it. At least temporary '' she told them.

Maka looked shocked while Black*star…

'' HA! I don't need you to tell me how to do Soul Resonance! If I'm going to surpass God then I can do it on my own! Yahahahaha '' he was too prideful and his ego had no match.

'' Black*star please listen to them! If we want to defeat that kishin we have to work together '' Tsubaki pleaded with her miester wanting him to listen for once. With a lot of pleading and reassurances that this would not hinder his motives the blue haired assassin grudgingly agreed.

'' To achieve Soul Resonance first you must have the utmost trust in your partner. If not then your souls will reject each other and thus injure both of you of the resulted Soul Wavelength. '' Blake started explaining the first step

'' After that you have to concentrate and think only of your partner. Don't let anything distract you and think of the same things '' Weiss continued

'' After that you have to reach out to your partner's Soul and connect '' Yang put in

'' Then when you do connect a surge of power will come. It will start to go through you and then back to your partner. This process will continue until the pressure is too much and the power is released. Creating the next level of attack, which is Witch Hunted, for the scythe users '' Ruby finished with a smile

'' But first you need to concentrate '' Kid instructed as he went to Maka and Black*star, and made them sit crisscrossed with their partners by their side in weapon form.

**Maka's P.O.V**

I closed my eyes as instructed and tried to think about how Soul and I would defeat the kishin and how we met.

**Soul's P.O.V**

I also started concentrating and thinking of how to defeat the kishin and how I met Maka because I knew that she would think of that as well. We _are_ the coolest pair in DWMA, why wouldn't I know?

**Tsubaki's P.O.V**

I started thinking of the first time I met Black*star. He was on top of the school shouting how he would surpass God. When he jumped down and landed on the ground I smiled at him and clapped. He may he slightly egoistical but I knew he would go far.

**Black*star's P.O.V**

When I closed my eyes I started thinking about the first time meeting Tsubaki. She was the only one who recognized me and agreed to be my weapon. She was the only one who actually tolerated me and I am super grateful that she did. I know that together we will become the strongest pair DWMA ever had!

**Maka/Soul/Tsubaki/Black*star's P.O.V**

I reached out to my partner's soul and grasped it letting his/her wavelength flow through me. She/he reacted as well and we started to transfer power to each other. It started to get intense as the power flooded my system and I couldn't keep myself from screaming. Just when I was about to release it something happened and pain shot through my body, pushing me out of my concentration and onto the ground.

**3****rd ****Person's P.O.V**

The other students watched as their friends fell on the ground twitching in pain from the unfamiliar wavelength that suddenly went through their systems. Soul and Tsubaki transformed back to human form in the same state as their miesters.

'' What happened? '' Ruby furrowed her eyebrows in concern

'' Ugh '' they all groaned.

'' I don't know I was doing everything right '' Maka said

'' Yeah, so was I '' Soul agreed, the other two muttering the same.

'' Hmm '' hummed Blake deep in concentration, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong.

'' We don't have time! That kishin won't wait for us forever '' Weiss pushed on

'' I guess we will have to try with only the three of us '' Kid said to Blake and Ruby '' you four keep trying '' he encouraged the other two pairs.

Ruby clenched her fists around Weiss and stood up, Blake following close behind. They went with Kid towards the monster preparing to activate their Soul Resonance.

When they were in the clearing with the kishin in front of them ready to kill, they took a deep breath and closed their eyes

**Ruby/Weiss/Blake/Yang/Kid/Liz/Patty's P.O.V**

I found myself in what looked like an endless hallway with a single door at the end. I started running towards it while releasing my wavelength to search for my partner(s). She/he was just behind the door and when I got closer it started to crack. When I was just a few feet away it blew away letting me see my partner on the other side. When we got closer to each other we, simultaneously, reached our hands towards her/him. Our hands made contact and when it did white light started to burst from the point of meeting.

We screamed as power flooded our system and we shot open our eyes.

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V **

Weiss started to glow and her blade, to expand. It began to get a lot more curvy and soon looked like a giant red glowing part of a crescent moon. In the centre of the menacingly glowing blade was a white rose. It seemed to have a calm and soothing glow amid the storm of the crimson chaos that was the blade.

Yang began to glow, as well, and her blade started to lengthen. It started to appear as if lighting was coming off of the blade in short burst or electrical snakes. In the violent glow of the yellow electricity you could spot a small black bee that seemed to have a protective bubble around it, to protect is from the electricity. The chain of the katana started to seemingly disappear into a puddle of shadows. It began to 'drip' on the ground but as soon as it touched it, the 'drop' disappeared like smoke.

Liz and Patty turned into cannons and were ready to fire.

'' Fire on my mark! '' Ruby shouted while getting ready to run at the kishin, Blake doing the same.

The scythe and katana miesters looked at each other, nodded and ran towards the kishin

'' NOW! '' Ruby shouted while speeding towards their opponent

'' Firing main cannon '' Liz said in a monotone voice

'' Death Cannon '' Kid followed soon after that and huge blasts shot from his weapons, heading straight towards the head.

Ruby and Blake sprinted up towards the head of the kishin, being a lot more agile and faster thanks to the Soul Resonance. They were able to reach it at least 10 seconds before Kid's shots. Blake and Ruby positioned themselves on each of the beast's shoulders, while keeping away from the cannons, and waited for the blasts to come closer. When they finally did seconds before hitting its target they both jumped.

Ruby swung her scythe in a gigantic horizontal arc going for the back of the kishin's head while Blake went for the side of its head, the electricity helping to tremendously increase the damage.

The three hits connected at the same time causing an explosion. Ruby and Blake were flung violently away from the kishin, landing roughly on the ground. Luckily they weren't damaged too much, just sore backs.

When the dust was cleared the kishin's head was a mess, with the top of the head missing, but to the students horror it was still alive!

Unable to roar because of the seemingly fatal injury the beast swung its tail at the two misters, being able to sense them by their soul wavelength. They were still recovering from the fall and their Soul Resonance having deactivated upon the explosion, the two students were shaken up from both the explosion and fall. Thus they weren't able to get away from the upcoming threat in time and got hit full force being send flying close to where Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*star were. The red and black meister's weapons transformed back to human form and carried their barely conscious partners to safety.

'' Kid get back here! '' Maka shouted towards the shinigami. He quickly slid towards them, the beast not able to see him because of the damage it sustained. That didn't stop it from blindly stomping its feet and swinging its tail around hoping to catch one of the students.

Ruby and Blake moaned as they tried to get back up but their weapons kept them lying on the ground.

'' Easy there guys! '' Yang told them, concern easily being spotted in her voice with a bit of panic.

'' What about you? Were you able to connect? '' Weiss asked the four that stayed behind. They looked down in shame and shook their heads.

'' We weren't able to ''

Weiss and Yang's eyes narrowed as they looked at their prone miesters in concern. Their fists clenched in anger for allowing this to happen.

'_We're supposed to protect our miesters so they _don't_ get injured!'_ they mentally started kicking themselves for being so careless.

'' It's not your fault '' Ruby whispered as if able to read their minds.

'' Yeah so don't start beating yourselves over it '' Blake agreed '' we know you two and we know that you would start blaming yourselves just like every time something like this happens ''

The Soul Eater gang looked at the two downed miesters, somewhat impressed that they knew their weapons to such an extent.

'' But—'' Weiss and Yang started to protest but where cut off by their partners slowly sitting up.

'' Seriously, it's not your fault! What could you have done to protect us? If you turned into human form immediately and protected us with your bodies then_ we_ would blame _ourselves_! No one is to blame '' Ruby finished her little speech with barely a whisper, tears starting to slip from her eyes but she tried to stop them.

Weiss wasted no time in hugging her girlfriend and whispering soothing words to her, to try and comfort her. Blake and Yang were in a similar situation.

The other students watched in amazement at what was taking place in front of them. They have never witnessed something like this happening before.

Once the two miesters have calmed down from their small breakdown they resumed their previous conversation

'' So, how are we going to beat that kishin? '' Ruby asked, wiping the last bit of tears in her eyes while sending a beaming smile towards Weiss who lightly kissed her cheek.

'' Why don't we do it again? It did a lot of damage and I want to make in symmetrical! It's ugly now '' Kid explained going a little overboard with the last comment. The others sweat dropped but agreed.

'' Well, let's finish this! '' Ruby pumped her fist in the air before putting a hand on her back from the sudden shot of pain going through it.

'' Can you guys make it? '' Yang asked her sister and miester as she and Weiss helped them up. The two nodded with determination shining in their eyes.

The weapons looked at each other, shrugged and transformed landing in their respective miester's hands. Ruby twirled Weiss around before putting the scythe on her shoulder. Blake swung Yang a couple of times, changed her grip on her left and then on her right hand.

'' Let's go then and Tsubaki, please, keep those three here and away from the kishin no matter what '' Blake told the chain-scythe who nodded.

'_But I want to help!'_ the three left behinds' thought while Black*star was knocked out because he tried to sneak out.

When the three ran in the clearing they were immediately assaulted with purple magic bullets and missiles. They jumped out of the way and started dodging, and deflecting them.

Kid summoned Beelzebub, jumped on it and flew towards what was left of the head of the kishin. The sight wasn't as gruesome as he thought, there was just a lot of black blood oozing from the wound and nothing else, maybe a bone or two but that was it. He cocked the two pistols and started shooting, destroying the cannons as well. The beast started trashing around as it experienced great amount of pain from the compressed wavelength. Its assault on the other two has stopped because of it losing concentration and its cannons being destroyed so they quickly made use of it by sprinting towards the kishin once more.

They activated Soul Resonance again and Ruby aimed for the creature's leg. Once the giants red scythe touched the fur, it sliced like knife through butter. Blood started spewing from the injury as the sliced off part of the leg fell down on the grass. Miraculously none of it landed on Ruby as she moved away.

As the creature fell on the ground with a huge thud Blake charged and jumped on top of its chest. She positioned Yang so that she was with her blade downwards and stabbed right where the heart was supposed to be. The long blade went deep within the beast and shocked it from the inside out with burning electricity. Blake began to run downwards and the katana slicing in her wake.

Ruby also jumped on top of the beast's chest and started swinging her red scythe making huge slashed on the beast and causing pools of blood to spill. Kid came back down with Beelzebub, activated his Soul Resonance and fired. The shot easily went through the beast thanks to the damage Ruby and Blake cause and thus ending the creature's life.

What was left of the kishin disappeared with Ruby and Blake landing on the ground in a crouch.

Their Soul Resonance deactivated. The weapons and misters, being exhausted from using it twice in such a small time frame, fell on the ground with the scythe, katana and pistols transforming back to human forms following their miesters to the ground.

'' Man, that was something! '' Ruby panted '' I have never used Soul Resonance twice like that! '', the others quickly agreed with their youngest friend.

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and the now awake Black*star ran towards their comrades.

'' That was amazing guys! '' Maka praised them.

'' Yeah, pretty cool show you gave us '' Soul chuckled

'' I could have done better but I guess for lowly humans such as you that was very good '' Black*star grinned, congratulating them in his own way

'' Nice job guys '' Tsubaki said quietly with a small smile

'' Yeah, yeah whatever can we get out of here '' Yang pleaded with them. They didn't disagree.

Maka, Soul, Black*star and Tsubaki helped Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake on their feet while Kid was helped by his weapons.

While they were walking towards where they came from Ruby asked a very reasonable question

'' Hey, why didn't a kishin egg appear when the body disappeared? ''

'' I don't know Ruby '' Weiss sighted in exhaustion '' I really don't know ''

They soon arrived at the the mirror they came from and stepped through.

Once they were on the other side they were met with the anxious face of Lord Death.

'' How did it go students? '' he asked

'' We defeated the kishin but there was no egg in the end Headmaster '' Blake answered for the rest '' How is that? ''

'' Hmm '' he took a pose of thinking '' it might be that there are kishins that we have yet to know of or someone is playing with fire '' he said in a gloomy voice. The students looked at each other but decided to not pay it much mind.

They exchanged goodbyes and left towards their homes to get ready for the next day, and get some much needed rest.

* * *

It was dusk at the forest were the Soul Eater Gang and RWBY fought the weird creature with a person standing in the clearing.

'' Interesting… '' They muttered '' they are quite the group, aren't they? Those pesky students were able to defeat something of such power. ''

The person started walking towards the place the kishin was defeated and there in its place was a small puddle of black blood.

They bent down on one knee, took a glove from their pocket and put it on their hand. After that they took a small tube and with the gloved hand picked up some of the blood.

''I am getting closer to creating the ultimate kishin '' they said with a crazed smile that soon turned into laughter that was carried away by the wind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well that took longer that I wanted! I don't have an excuse * grins sheepishly * One word tho: Laziness...**

**Anyway I'm not sure if there are Lunch Times in DWMA so... meh**

**Enjoy mates~**

**I should probably start doing these**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither RWBY nor Soul Eater **

* * *

**Dark Times Call For Dark Saviors **

**Chapter 6**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

It was cold and damp in the small room were countless of photos and papers filled with observations were littered on the desk in the middle. There was a person sitting in front of it with a white lab coat looking through them. Their golden eyes shimmered with hidden frustration in their inability to create the perfect weapon.

The cracked grey wall behind the desk was covered in pinned picture of the Soul Eater gang and RWBY on all of their fights with papers filled with information on every member.

'_It seems I must wait some more. These students are more of an obstacle than I first thought they would be. I should observe them more, find what makes them tick, find their weakness, their relations and then… Until then I will find a way to make the perfect kishin and destroy DWMA'_.

**DWMA: Lunch time **

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

The Soul Eater gang and RWBY were sitting silently on the table eating their lunches, all of them deep in though.

'_Why weren't we able to do Soul Resonance back there?'_ Maka thought frustrated enough to bite too hard into her food and with that the fork. She held a groan from the slight pain that caused.

When the bell rang the two groups got up and separated because they had different classes.

In Professor Stein's class Maka, Soul, Taubaki and Black*star were about to learn the solution to their problem.

**Professor Stein's class**

'' Today we are not going to do dissection… unfortunately. '' he sighed at that

'' As you all know, everyone will soon be able to achieve Soul Resonance, with enough trust that is! Some of you who have met new friends will _not_ be able to do so infront of them, even if you have done it before '' that caught the Soul Eater gang's attention

'' You're probably wondering why? Well, I'll tell you why! '' he glared at some students who were dozing off

'' The soul is a very important part of this, as well as trust. If you don't believe in your new friends then your souls will not let you activate Soul Resonance. Your souls will not trust these new _friends_ of yours until you yourself start to. It is very complicated to explain in words something that can only be felt with your heart. '' Stein started pacing around the room keeping a sharp eye on every student while he continued to speak

'' That is why having friends is not only an advantage but a _dis_advantage as well! Building trust takes time but destroying it only takes a few well places words and doings. You must get to know your new friends or teammates because if you don't it _will_ lead to your demise '' he finished with his glasses flashing in a scary way because of the light hitting them. The students gulped and looked at each other.

Well at least they know.

**After Classes in the Library**

The Soul Eater gang, Kid and his weapons had joined classes right before Stein's lecture, and RWBY met up at the library to study. No one else was there because they weren't going to spend their time in school much less the library.

RWBY went right at it while the other group was deep in thought about what they were told in Stein's class.

Maka finally decided that it was time to get to know their new friends.

'' Hey guys? '' She drew all of the attention to her '' Can you tell us about yourselves? How you met and all? '' she asked hesitantly. RWBY blinked before sighing and closing their books.

'' Before we start '' Weiss cut in right when Ruby opened her mouth to speak '' when we finish it's your turn '' she was suspicious, not trusting them quite yet even when they had fought with each other before.

'' Well it started like this; Yang and I were ten and eight, respectively, on the street at night doing what we always did… ''

_^^Flashback^^_

_Yang stretched her arms up in the air, hearing a 'pop' after a while. Her tense muscles becoming relaxed as she looked over at her sister._

_Ruby was sitting on the edge of the house's roof they were on, swinging her legs back and forth happily humming a tune while seemingly waiting for something._

'' _Ugh, when will it come by? '' Yang asked herself in frustration, not used to waiting for so long._

'' _Don't worry big sis '' Ruby smiled at her sibling '' it will come, it always those. ''. _

_Just as Ruby said that there was a noise akin to something metal being dragged on stone. The two grinned at each other while looking over the roof spotting a kishin walking around, searching for a prey._

'' Wait, wait, wait! '' Maka cut in looking at the two sisters '' What were you two doing there in the first place?! ''

'' Be patient '' Blake told the scythe miester, looking at her with piercing amber eyes.

'' Ahem! Anyway '' Ruby fake coughed to draw the attention back to the story

_Yang jumped and landed down on the road in front of the kishin._

'' _Come at me bro! '' Yang transformed her right hand into a katana blade and waited for the kishin to attack._

_The kishin snarled and ran towards the weapon swinging its huge metal claws. Yang dodged to the left and swung her hand-turned-blade at the kishin slicing it's tight._

_It howled in pain kicking at the weapon and managing to get her in the stomach, sending her crashing in a trash can._

_Yang was disoriented and didn't see the kishin heading her way._

_Ruby then jumped off the roof and landed on the kishin's shoulders. It lashed out with his claws but Ruby grabbed them, sat on its shoulders and brought her legs around the kishin's throat._

_While Ruby was distracting the creature Yang was able to shake out the spinning of her vision and charged at the kishin._

_Ruby let herself fall backwards as Yang brought her blade to the kishin's head slicing it clean off._

_Ruby quickly went to her sister and checked her over for any injuries. Luckily she was alright with only a small cut on the cheek that the kishin was able to inflict when he tried to cleaver her._

_Both didn't notice that the lights in the house they were standing on flickered on and the door opened._

'' _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! '' a voice shrieked at the two, who jumped in surprise._

_The two turned around and saw a ten-year-old, white haired, blue eyed girl with a blue night grown standing in front of the door glaring at the siblings._

'' _Do you two have _any_ idea how late it is?! And what were you doing fighting a kishin when you aren't even old enough to attend DWMA? ''_

_Yang and Ruby stared at the girl in shock. They weren't expecting to be scolded from anyone other than their father, much less someone Yang's age._

'' _Uh '' Ruby started to speak while glancing at Yang._

_The girls froze when they heard a howl not too far away._

'' _What was that?! '' Ruby clung to her sister, the latter wrapping a hand around her younger sibling._

_A wolf-like kishin emerged from the shadows ahead of them. It's piercing red eyes glaring at the children with bloodlust. _

_Yang was about to go and attack it but she was beat to it when the white haired girl transformed her hand into a scythe blade and ran towards the kishin._

_She was graceful in her movements and was able to dodge the wolf's attacks easily._

_The girl brought her blade down with surprising force, considering her petite frame, cutting the kishin in half._

_The sisters started at the girl in utter surprise. Ruby was more awestruck because she had always wanted to wield a scythe and the opportunity had just arrived. Now all she had to do was to be-friend her._

_The girl sighed and started walking towards her house._

'' _Wait! '' Ruby called out just before the white haired entered her home. The girl turned around with a scowl._

'' _What! ''_

'' _What's your name? '' Ruby asked innocently. The girl's eyebrow twitched in annoyance._

'' _And why should I tell you? ''_

_Ruby faltered. She hasn't thought of that. Luckily Yang was there to save the situation_

'' _Well you did kinda save us. Shouldn't we know the name of our hero? '' Yang said the last part through clenched teeth. She could have totally beaten that kishin black and blue with ease. _

_The girl huffed_

'' _My name is Weiss Schnee '' Weiss said curtly. She walked inside her house, closed her door, locked it and the lights were quick to be turned off._

'' _C'mon lil' sis, let's go home '' _

_With that both sisters started walking towards their home_

_In the following weeks Ruby had been constantly pleading with Yang for them to always 'patrol' at Weiss's house. The white haired girl had become increasingly annoyed with their constant appearance._

_But as time passes on the sisters realized that Weiss was living alone. They came to that conclusion when they never even saw any adult in or close to her house. So they made it a second objective to try and talk to the lonely girl as much as they could._

_Weiss at first was cold and rejecting towards them, trying as hard as she could to push them away. Yang had had enough of her cold act but Ruby was persistent as always and was able to get under Weiss's skin enough for her to lose her cool. _

_It was a couple of months later when things changed and bound those three girls together._

_Ruby and Yang were in their usual spot of the roof of Weiss's home waiting for the next kishin to make the foolish mistake of walking this way._

_Ruby was able to talk Weiss, who sat at the steps of her house, into taking part of this night's kishin hunt, secretly for the red clad girl to see if she would be able to connect with the scythe weapon._

_Luck can have it and not one but_ two_ kishins happen to walk through. They weren't walking tho, they were running as if chased by something or someone._

_That surprised the three girls, them having never seen a kishin running in fear before in their lives. Not that they have seen many of them in their short lives._

_They saw two figures chasing the kishins. One was a girl clad in black and white while the other one was a boy with red hair and a weird mask on his face._

_The boy glowed and transformed into a __cannon like weapon__. __The girl opened fire on the kishins, killing one of them while the other managed to get close and swat the girl hard enough to make her fly across the street and land close to Weiss's home._

_The boy transformed back to his human form, looked at his downed partner and without hesitation ran away from the fight, leaving his friend behind._

_Yang sprang into action when she saw the last kishin going for the possibly injured girl. She was able to get its attention away but the kishin proved to be stronger than it looked and was able to land a few good hits on the blond weapon._

_Ruby turned to Weiss with pleading eyes _

'' _Weiss turn into a weapon! Hurry! '' _

'' _What! We don't even know if you will be able to wield me! '' Weiss countered_

'' _We don't have a choice! If we don't try Yang can get killed! Please, Weiss '' Ruby begged the white haired girl. Weiss glared at the younger girl but transformed none the less. _

_The scythe landed in Ruby's hands. She was surprised at the lightness of the weapon until she realized that they were compatible. _

_There was a crash behind them. Ruby turned around to see her sister trying to get up with multiple cuts and bruises all over her body._

'' _Alright, Ruby listen to me '' Weiss's reflection shone on the scythe's blade. '' Run towards the kishin and swing horizontally with as much power as you can when I say so, got it? ''_

_Ruby nodded, narrowed her eyes in concentration and ran towards the creature. They got closer and closer to it, just when they were two feet away from it Weiss shouter_

'' _NOW! ''_

_Ruby swung the scythe with everything she got, catching the kishin by surprise. The blade sliced through the flesh with ease, killing it immediately._

_Weiss transformed back to her human form while Ruby quickly went to her sister._

'' _Are you okay Yang?! '' Ruby knelt beside her sibling while Yang tried to reassure her that she was alright._

'' _I'm more worried about that other girl. She hasn't woken up at all '' the blond said_

_Weiss walker towards said girl and kneeled beside her prone form. She checked her pulse; it was still there strong and steady._

'' _She is just exhausted '' Weiss said before sighing. She placed the mysterious girl's hands around her neck and half dragged, half carried her towards her house._

'' _Come on you two nuisances '' she called out towards the two sisters who looked at her in shock. She was letting them inside! They scrambled towards the door in a hurry._

_The two spend the night at Weiss's house while the mystery girl was put in one of the spare rooms. The house was pretty big.__  
_

_In the morning they were all in the living room surrounding the couch with the girl. They moved her there when they woke up so they could look for any injuries._

_Yang silently stood up and went outside to phone their dad and tell him that they were okay._

_When she got back she and Ruby were stared down by Weiss_

'' _Alright, I want to know why you two 'patrol' for kishins at such a young age! '' Weiss crossed her arms and gave off the aura of 'I'm not taking no for an answer'_

_The sisters looked at each other and Yang began to speak_

'' _Well, we're doing it because we wanna be ready! If we get familiarized with how to fight kishins it would be easier for us when we attend DWMA. And beside we don't have anything better to do '' she shrugged at the end._

'' _You two are idiots! '' Weiss shouted, causing the two to flinch '' How can you be s cocky!? ''_

'' _But we—'' Ruby tried to meekly explain but was cut off by Weiss_

'' _NO! Don't even _try_ and explain yourselves. When this girl wakes up you two are out! I do not want to see you two on the roof of my house at night again! Do you hear me?! ''_

_The sisters were stunned! They didn't know what cause this outburst from the girl._

_The tense moment was cut short when the black girl moaned, bringing her hand towards her head and opening her amber eyes._

'' _What happened...'' she muttered under her breath not seeing the other occupants of the room._

_She sat up and looked around, finally noticing the three other girls._

_The girl's eyes widened! She jumped from the couch and walked backwards away from the six curious eyes watching her. She hit the wall staring fearfully at them. She couldn't do anything because her partner wasn't with her._

'' _Hey, it's okay. '' Ruby said gently '' We aren't going to hurt you ''_

_The amber eyed girl glared at the three with no trust what-so-ever. She looked around trying to find an escape route._

'' _Hey kitty! '' Yang called out. The black haired girl turned towards the blond with a look of shock at what she was called._

'' _We won't hurt ya! '' Yang sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her '' So come on and sit '' she smiled warmly at the new guest, welcoming her in._

_The girl looked at the other two who smiled, too. Well Ruby smiled, Weiss scowled._

_She hesitantly walked towards the couch and sat at the far end of it. Yang frowned when the girl didn't sit next to her but shrugged it off easily. _

'' _Sooooo what's your name? '' Ruby curiously asked while sitting at the right side of Yang on the couch, Weiss sat on an armchair opposite it._

_The girl didn't want to answer but seeing the innocent look on the eight-year-old made her change her mind_

'' _My name is Blake '' she muttered '' Blake Belladonna ''_

_Ruby's mouth made a 'o' shape '' That's a cool name! Like the flower! '' she grinned happily. Blake let a small smile grace her features at the cheerful personality of the kid._

'' _What are your names? '' Blake asked quietly looking at the three wearily._

'' _Well my name is Yang Xiao Long! This is Ruby Rose my baby sister! ''_

'' _I'm not a baby! '' pouted Ruby, contradicting her own statement. _

'' _And this is Weiss Schnee '' Yang pointed at the white haired girl '' the resident Ice Princess '' she grinned._

'' _Hey! '' Weiss shouted, insulted. '' Anyway, you three out! '' It seems she hasn't forgotten her promise._

'' _Oh c'mooooooon Weiss, '' Ruby wined '' you can't mean in! '' She gave Weiss her infamous puppy dog eyes._

_Weiss staid strong for a while before finally giving up to the cuteness_

'' _Ugh, FINE! But you must get back to your father! ''_

'' _Don't worry Ice Princess, he doesn't mind. '' Yang threw in with a smirk '' We can stay aaaaaaalllll day ''_

_Weiss's eyebrow twitched dangerously. The three's antics made Blake chuckle silently. Maybe they weren't so bad? _

_From this day onward they lived happily ever after!_

'' Ruby '' Weiss cut in with a warning tone. Ruby grinned sheepishly

'' Hehe, I know. I just couldn't help myself ''

'' You're such a dunce '' Weiss muttered.

'' But I'm your dunce! '' Ruby grinned and pecked her on the cheek, causing Weiss to turn a little pink.

'' Quit it you two love birds and finish the story '' Yang teased the two

'' Oh right! I forgot '' Ruby said sheepishly

'' You can forget anything when Weiss is around can't you Ruby? '' Blake joined in the teasing as well with a small smirk.

'' Not you too Blake~! You have been hanging around Yang too much! '' wined Ruby.

Soul coughed, bringing the four out of their little battle.

'' Right! The story '' Ruby smiled brightly

_After the introduction the four of them started doing their own things. Blake found a book and sat in a corner of the house reading it silently. Weiss was in the kitchen eating her lunch and the sisters were mock battling on the couch._

'' _Will you two stop that?! You'll destroy it! '' Weiss shouted from her place on the table. The sibling didn't pay her any attention at all._

_Months passed like that, the three got to know Blake but they never mentioned the red haired boy that had accompanied and abandoned her. That didn't mean they weren't curious._

'' _Hey Blake '' Yang said to Blake as the four of them sat around Weiss's kitchen table. Weiss was nice enough to let Blake stay with her, Yang and Ruby visited everyday so it was safe to say that Weiss's house was like their second home._

'' _Hmm? '' Blake hummed in acknowledgment while reading a book she had bought with money she had from the first night she was with them._

'' _Who was that red haired boy that was with you all those months ago? '' Yang asked with slight hesitation because she knew that subject had to be touchy._

_Blake flinched at the mention of the boy and stayed silent, her gaze never leaving the book._

_Yang and Ruby frowned in concern _

'' _Don't ask her if she's not ready you nuisances '' Weiss told the two when she was them opening their mouths to ask again. Weiss grown considerably warmer in the past months but that didn't mean her nickname was lost. The sisters still haven't learned as to why she exploded that night when Yang told her why they searched for a fight with a kishin. _

'' Before I continue I won't tell what cause Weiss's outburst or who that red haired boy is. I'll leave it to the two to tell on their own time '' Ruby said to the Soul Eater gang with a serious face. The seven nodded, understanding the caution and privacy.

'' Also Yang should we tell… you know… our part? '' Ruby asked her sister who thought for a bit and nodded.

'' Okay… ''

_After two years the four have been best of friends but things haven't been going well for Yang and Ruby. They were still fighting the kishins but now Ruby had Weiss and Yang, Blake. They weren't alone in it. But when they told Weiss why they fought kishins back then they weren't very truthful._

'' _Hey Weiss '' Ruby called out to Weiss who was next to Blake, both reading a book._

'' _What? ''_

_Ruby looked at her sister who had a solemn expression, mirroring hers._

'' _Do you remember that time when you asked us why we fought the kishins? ''_

_Weiss looked from her book with a frown_

'' _What about it? ''_

'' _Well we didn't say the whole truth '' the youngest of the group muttered. Yang looked at her sister and decided that it was best if she told it._

'' _You see, back then it was a few months after our mother's death. Dad didn't take it very well at all and began to drink so he could drown his sorrow. At first he was in denial and locked himself in his room thinking that she would come back. We didn't know how to handle it so we went out for a walk. That was the first time we fought a kishin and we realized that it helped with the pain. I guess something like an addiction? We continued to go out at night and try and find a kishin that we would be able to kill. Dad didn't even notice us disappearing. '' Yang clenched her fist in anger_

'' _After a year of the same thing he got out of his room looking like a wreck! After that he began drinking. It wasn't much so it didn't affect him or us. But as time went on he drank more and more, came home drunk as hell a lot more often. Sometimes when he came back he was depressed, sometimes he was angry and he almost started beating us but it never came to that. '' Yang and Ruby's eyes were glistering with unshed tears but they held on._

'' _When we met you and then Blake you probably notices that we were staying with you guys everyday right? Not just for the day but night as well? '' Weiss and Blake looked at each other and nodded._

'' _Well it's because our Dad is just… not in his right mind anymore. He is delusional now! He thinks he sees our mom, Summer, and talks to her! He even prepares meals for two! '' Yang's voice started to raise _

'' _We tried to tell him that she was gone! That…. That she was not coming back but he didn't listen to anything we said! The house is in misery! He hasn't been going to any kinds of jobs for the past year and the only clean place in the house is probably the kitchen! That's why we came here with our stuff. We couldn't live there anymore, not with that shell of a father '' Yang tried to hold a strong front for her sister but she was failing. She tried to finish_

'' _We contemplated calling our uncle, Qrow, to I don't know! Come here and watch over us or something! Get Dad back to his senses. We didn't want to worry him though. He knew about Summer, his sister, he tried to move on so that's why he left and went death-knows-where. We didn't want to drag him back so we kept quiet. We don't really know what to do anymore '' Yang looked down glaring at the floor as if it was at fault._

_Weiss and Blake looked shocked and helpless. If this was going on for years how could they fix this? Can it even be fixed at all? They didn't know what to say except._

'' _We can be family '' Blake said quietly. That shocked the others to their very core._

'' _W-What…'' Weiss stuttered, eyes wide. The sisters were in a similar state. Ruby was the first to speak_

'' _Do you really mean it Blake? '' She looked at the black haired girl with teary eyes. Were they from sadness or happiness? _

_Blake genuinely smiled and nodded her head. Ruby sprang from her seat and tackle hugged her. Blake was at first surprised but quickly hugged the youngest of them back._

_Yang and Weiss shared a similar moment but they just smiled warmly at each other because they weren't about to hug even in this situation._

_The next day when Yang, Blake and Weiss went down to the kitchen for breakfast they saw a banner attached to the arc of the entrance that spelled 'RWBY' in red, white, black and yellow letters. Ruby sat on one of the chairs with a huge grin on her face and meals already served. No doubt ordered but it didn't matter. The new family got right in, laughing and chatting all the way._

_Oh and those tears I was talking about? Yeah, they were tears of happiness._

'' And now we're here! The end…or the beginning '' Ruby ended with a mysterious voice her face consumed by the light of a flashlight she got from who-knows-where.

She got hit upside the head for that, courtesy of Weiss

'' You dunce '' She said with fondness and a small smile. The other two were the same. Yang had an oversized grin while Blake had a modest smile.

The Soul Eater gang kept quiet while they observed the 'family's' bonding.

Maka looked out the window

'' EH?! '' She shouted in alarm. The others looked at her and then at the window seeing that the sun was setting.

'' CRAP! Our homework! '' Yang shouted as she opened her book and started writing as fast as she possibly could, the other quickly followed suit.

They barely managed to finish it and get out of the school in time before it was locked.


End file.
